


Temper, Yield [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shuri cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Podfic of plingo_kat's fic.Author summary:“Eager to get started, are you?” M’Baku bares his teeth.T’Challa’s shoulders tighten; his eyes slide away from M’Baku’s face. First blood to him, then.





	Temper, Yield [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [temper, yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967040) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



> Original author has left warnings for: scenario which implies dubcon but everyone is fairly enthusiastic about consent (in the end)

Download or stream _Temper, Yield_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xOK36Zmq8mlMq9jaWucHZqzRIx_mPyVw/view?usp=sharing).  
Runtime: 21:00

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for people to collaborate with for my Podfic bingo card. I'd like to fill the squares "Collaborate with one or more writers" and "Collaborate with one or more podficcers." So if anyone one wants to help with either of them please drop me a comment or come find me on [DW](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/). Thanks!


End file.
